Walker Family
The Walker Family is a rich, popular and successful English-Japanese family established in England and currently lives in the Raven Castle. Known Members *Richard Rachester (The Duke of Walker) *Richard's wife (A Japanese women from the Usui family, deceased) *Patricia Walker (She is Gerald and Takumi's mother, deceased) *Edward Walker (Patricia's husband and father of Gerald) *Gerald Walker (The son of Edward and Patricia) *Takumi Usui (The child of Patricia and her butler Yū) Known Employees *Yū Hirose (Takumi's father and Patricia's lover, former butler) *Gilbert Morris (He is the Head Butler of the Walker Family and the father of Cedric Morris) *Cedric Morris (Gilbert's son and Gerald's personal bodyguard) History Patricia is the daughter of Richard Rachester an English Duke and a Japanese mother from the Usui family. Patricia and Edward were childhood friends even though she mistreated him. At Patricia's 16th birthday, Edward gave her a sapling (which she disliked, claiming she "wasn't the type to enjoy growing saplings."), and the castle maids gave her a photo album with pictures of herself (which she loved). After she receives the gifts, she met Yū Hirose a young butler that came from Japan, who is highly skilled in many things, and questioned him on why is he here. He explained to her that he will be the one taking care of her.They start to know each other better by shoe shinning. After their relationship grows longer, with Patrica telling Yū, "Yū, unexpectedly, you're one interesting guy." Soon after that she learns of her engagement to Gerald's father, Edward. Patricia puts a four-leaf-clover in her shoe, telling Yū it was for him. By that point Patricia and Yū had already fallen for each other. Soon after, she became engaged and later married Edward giving birth to Gerald at the age of 22. When Gerard was 5 years old she fell ill, having the same disease as her mother. One day she was outside reading a book when Yū appears. He was questioning her whereabouts but she calmed him down. She tearfully asked him if she will ever see him again and started an affair with him. After 2 weeks of being hospitalized, she figured out that she was pregnant with Yū's child. The doctors warned her that her body is to weak, but she still kept the baby. She went into hiding and Yū was kicked out of the Walker Family mansion. His whereabouts are still unknown. Patricia gave birth to a baby boy and named him Takumi. Soon after her death, Takumi was adopted by her maternal cousin in Japan and was raised in secrecy because his English grandfather was furios of her actions and didn't have many contact with his older half-brother Gerald. Activities Gerald Walker runs many lifestyle stores around England with Raven Castle's special goods (wine and lavender field) as its main product. According to Mrs. Hartson, there are many organic products sold here. Tora is representing Miyabigaoka High School in deciding which items (such as oil, candles and cloth products) to bring back to the school. Trivia *As a surname, "Walker" means an occupational surname for a fuller. Derived from the Middle English walkcere, meaning "a fuller of cloth" and the Old English wealcan, "to walk or tread." Category:Group Category:Walker family Category:Manga Characters